P u r g a t o r y
by The Sey
Summary: Paul's been MIA for almost two years. Now he's back, but with scars so deep his very soul burns black with their poison. The chains of his past threaten to drag him under at any moment...and his secrets know no bounds. M/M. Jacob/Paul. Things'll get racy.
1. 00: Prelude

**:/AN/:** Dis thing was just stuffed into my hard drive for so long I dun forgot bout it. *sigh* Anyhu, read and weep peoples.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, Bella and Edward would exist for the sole purpose of becoming someones dog food...**

* * *

><p><em>November 19<em>_th__ 2008, Off the South-East Coast of Ireland_

A lean figure stood motionless at the edge of the cliff; listlessly watching the waves beat against the rocks below. The man's form was silhouetted against the full moon, the light playing on his coffee coloured skin. His face was cast in shadows... But even so, wariness could still be gleamed from the tension of his body. He was bare back and clad only in a pair of full length, black Levi jeans. They clung to the plains of his legs like a thief to shadows, emphasizing the outward sprawl of his hips and bottom; chasing every curve, every line...

Another wave crashed violently against the bank below, startling the author from her ogling.

The salty seas sprays were a soothing delight as they sprinkled Paul's chest and face; his tongue darted out to taste the ones that had suddenly fallen on his lips and it brought a soft smile to his lips. _'Sea salt and something... uniquely of Meath...'_ he mused fondly. So close to the taste of home...

Yup! He was far as fuck from Forks. Meath, Ireland. That was where he was.

_Meath is one of the thirty-two countries of Ireland and is located in the province of __Leinster__. It is named after the historic kingdom and province of __Mide__, meaning middle and is today known as The Royal County due to its history as seat of the ancient __High Kings of Ireland__._

'_What the hell..' _Paul thought perturbed as he catalogued what he'd learnt about Meath from the local library unintentionally. Who'd have thought _he_, Paul Delayne, notorious bad-boy player would walk into a library off his own free will o_O? _'Who indeed?'_ He reflected with a low chuckle.

...

In the distance, the sound of snapping bone echoed in the silence. Fresh blood pooled on the cold forest floor, gushing from the dead deer's body as its neck was viciously...no, _mercifully_ broken. The bone jutted out awkwardly, as the animal's head fell limply to the side, hanging on by a mere thread of bloodied fur...

Yellow eyes dilated into thin cat-like slits as the most delicious scent he had ever smelled wafted into his nostrils. His previous quarry, the dear, lay forgotten at his feet. His massive body trembled with an animalistic want... A _need _to possess whomever this scent belonged to. Wickedly curved claws retracted in the hard dirt, caking up huge clumps as he took off...

...

Paul turned and headed back towards the village. He hummed an old tune he had picked up from one of the pubs as he picked his way over the sharp, jutting rocks spread across the clifftop. He winced every now and then when they nicked his feet, but didn't mind too much as it healed almost instantly. He took a deep breath, tasting the salt in the air at the back of his throat. A wave of longing hit him then. This cliff it reminded him of the one back home where he, Sam and Jared cliff-dived from. He missed his best friend and Sam...

Sam was gonna pissed as fuck when he got back... Not to mention Jared, the bastard would probably punch him in the face on sight! Not that he didn't deserve it of course – he'd just up and disappeared on them three months before his 17th birthday. Hadn't written a single note, hadn't called, matter of fact, he hadn't even tried to contact them in any way! He felt a little bad about that. He should have _at least_ called once. But his mind was just... in a mess. He couldn't handle being around the pack after he'd read those letters, let alone when he came into his inheritance on his birthday...

'_Damn her...' _he silently cursed at the woman he loved above all else. He knew deep down he didn't mean it but it sure as hell felt good to blame someone...His anger suddenly drained away, leaving his chest feeling cold hollow. He couldn't blame a dead woman now could he? Let alone the only person who had ever loved him before the pack... Paul felt a sharp pang in his chest at the thought of his mother. No, he couldn't blame her for his current... confusion; after all, she had died before she got the chance to tell him the truth.

He felt so... lost damn it! And who the hell wouldn't after finding out what he did! He was- Paul let out a string of curses as he savagely kicked an empty coke can. He glared at the thing as it fell with a hollow clang a few feet from him. When he really thought about it, it wasn't so bad you know. Coulda been worse, he could've been half _leech_. _'Ughhh,'_ he thought disgustedly at the thought.

There was little mention of his mother's people in America, let alone a small town like Forks, and Paul needed to know more.

Thus part of the reason he had wondered so far home. In one of his mother's letters she had written that Ireland was their homeland. So he had hoped the info on her race would be good here; but he still hadn't found shit. Not even after combing the first three floors of the central library at St. Mary's- which was HUGE. No info meant More. Effin. Travelling... and more time away from the pack...Soo...Basically he was in a bad mood yeah.

As he neared the village entrance, Paul glanced up at the sign announcing, _Drogheda: St. Mary's_... Such a little thing was all it took to blow a fuse.

'' -The Fuck!'' Paul groused out, snarling at the sign before him. ''Who the fuck named a town DROGheda! W...w...What breed of _asshole_ would do something like that huh?'' He asked to no one in particular as he glared at the road. He was so frustrated...

The hairs on the back of his neck suddenly rose and his wolf bristled at the presence of something... not quite right...

Paul was suddenly _very_ aware that he was still some ways from St. Mary's. He knew he could defend himself, but shit, if his mother's kind were real, there was no telling what other fucked up beings he could but up on in these parts...

An almost burning sensation ran across his back.

Someone..._Something_ was watching him. The feel of its gaze made his skin crawl.

'_No...'_ Paul corrected himself as he quickened his steps,_ '... not watching, stalking_.' Stalking him as a predator would its prey; cataloguing him, anticipating his next move; whether he would run or try to fight...

He idly wondered if any leeches had covens in the area as he glanced warily about himself. But something told him it wasn't a leech; it was something... much worse. He wasn't sure if it was his newly awakened senses telling him so, but-

His blood was suddenly alight in his veins, burning with raging adrenalin. He was unexpectedly _aware_ of every movement within mile long vicinity. The soft fluttering of every night bird's wing...

The silent fall of every arid leaf...

The piercing calls of every cricket as they cut across the still night air...

The crunch of every leaf beneath each foot-whether deer, rabbit or panther...

And lastly, Paul was uniquely aware of every _hunter_...every hunter suspended mid-spring; held in that charged second right before pouncing, his senses honing in on one in particular...

A sudden blur of movement to his left spurred him into movement, and Paul shifted without thought and ran like his life depended on it.

...

Alicyde watched avidly as the pup phased into a magnificent silver wolf, about three sizes below his own massive form. He admired how smooth the change was; seamless and without pause. Not even his own shift was that smooth and he'd had years of practice. He was impressed with how fast the boy had sensed him. Wolves far older and more experienced than the pup didn't sense him until, well... _'Until it was too late!'_ he surmised in amusement.

He shifted back to his human form as he basked in the lingering scent of his quarry. He would give the pup time... _'Time to run,'_ he thought to himself, a vicious smirk curving his lips. His gold tinged orbs glinted maliciously under the full moon's light as he tracked his prey's movement through the forest. The pup was fast...

Dark laughter tumbled from his lips, dissolving into a low moan as he envisioned the hunt; as he imagined ripping into that supple neck, feeling the warm blood slide down his throat... dripping from his claws... Venom pooled in the back of his throat as lust of the darkest kind heated his veins. Canines lengthened; cutting into his bottom lip harshly, but Alicyde barely felt it as he hungrily sucked at the blood.

He began pacing on the spot where the pup had not long ago stood, his eyes darting excitedly back and forth through the woods. Silvery moon-beams bounced off his shoulder length midnight tresses as he paced, the muscles in his thighs rippling with every stride and pivot. He couldn't see him anymore. But that was nothing, _'I can still hear him,'_ Alicyde mused playfully to himself. As soon as the boy went out of hearing range,_ that_, was when the hunt began!

He raised his hand to his mouth, biting violently into it; tearing into the cartilage savagely; right down to the bone. He relished the acrid flavour of blood spreading across his taste buds as he lapped it up eagerly; not even wincing as his tongue dragged roughly over the torn skin. He stopped and held his ruined hand in front his face, head tilting to the side in a child-like fashion as he watched the flesh mend itself before his eyes with morbid curiosity. Alicyde's head suddenly snapped up; eyes alight with sadistic glee.

The pup was out of range.

* * *

><p>Review will ya? It'll decide whether I continue this thing =_='... this year or the next. Seriously.<p> 


	2. 01: Arrivals

**/:PLEASE READ:/**

_Timelines Note_

Okay so, Paul left in August (2008) after reading the letters from mom, right before Bella is preparing to start school in September (Twilight). Then after wondering a bit he arrived in Ireland in November that same year, which is where the events of the prelude comes in.

Between the time he left (August 2008) and when he came back (June 2010), Pauls been gone for 22 months ie 1 year and 10 months.

He came back to Forks when Bella was now starting to hang with Jake, in June, halfway through New Moon (2010). How that works out you may ask?

Well, in the movie, after Ed left (around October/November in New Moon) and Bells went half dead on us, you see the seasons passing by her. In the book, Ive also been told it also takes up some 24 pages.

So Edward had been gone for approximately 6/7 months. She started hanging out with Jake around March/Apri/May . Paul came back to the reserve in June right before Jake joins the pack.

Whew~~ Dats all for that. If you have any questions or confusion regarding this just leave it in a review of a PM and Ill try to clear it up fa ya.

**This chap is set in June when Paul just arrives at de reserve.**

And thanks for showing interest peeps, I really appreciate it, espeically the ones who took the time to review, it helps alot. ^_^

Okay, 'nuff chit chat.

**Disclaimer: - De word should be enough yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>01: Arrivals<strong>

* * *

><p>Paul stood at the edge of the forest overlooking the Quileute reserve, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Almost two years... Two years since he'd seen the pack and his father. <em>God<em>, how the hell was he supposed to explain to Sam why he'd been missing so long? His father he could handle; the bastard didn't give a shit about him, but Sam... He couldn't tell Sam the truth at all, at least not yet, but Sam could easily command him to tell... A wary sigh fell from his lips at the thought.

Paul closed his eyes and leant heavily against the huge oak tree next to him, the bark's hard, rough texture dug into his skin. It was comforting in strange kind of way. He breathed in deeply, taking in the desperately missed scents of home - sea salt n' fresh pines, wrapped in the damp, musky smell of wet dirt, with the lingering stink of a newly passed animal. _'Deer,'_ he decided fondly at the vaguely rank odour. He turned and pressed his back against tree, a small smile on his lips. The tension flowed from his body as that slow, tingling sensation ran over his skin... _the beckoning_...

He revelled in it. That soft, yet powerful insistence tugging at his being as the wild whispered to his very soul... For a moment he thought he could get lost in it, that it could ease the pain; soothe the raw ache within his chest...but it couldn't. The only thing that could temper the pain was...

Paul savagely halted that line of thought in its tracks, but he could already feel his eyes welling with tears. ''Damn it!'' He swore violently as they spilled over his cheeks. How the hell was he supposed to convince the others he was still the same Paul like this? Seeing_ him, _the 'tough guy with anger issues' crying his eyes out like some chick definitely wouldn't help his case.

'_Like some chick...heh,'_ he let out a dry laugh at the thought but it got stuck in his throat, coming out more like a sob than anything else. _'Oh the irony...' _he mused darkly shaking his head. He wiped his tears away, roughly digging the palms of his hands into his eyes. He couldn't afford to be thinking like this now.

He could already feel the violent swirl of his emotions threatening to drag him under again...their icy tendrils, soaked in his desolation; his pain; his grief...clawing at him, and he just _couldn't _deal with it.

In his mind's eye, Paul searched for that huge wooden chest...

_**-oo-**_

_He stood before it, gazing desolately down at the miserable thing. Deep, angry looking grooves were carved into its surface, and __the moth eaten __leather ties hanging uselessly at its sides were filled with holes. __The old lock binding the lid shut was flacky with rust, chucky, and probably weighing four or five pounds by itself. In real life the chest held his mom's old things, but in his mind, its purpose was much more ominous. It worked as a means to keep his darkness at bay. It locked away the pain...that heart rending pain that made it hurt to breath; that made life all the harder to tolerate. _

_He roughly swung the lid open, feeling the cold, dead air emerge from the chest. Just as he had grown accustomed to doing, he opened himself up; pouring all the things he didn't want to see, all the things he didn't want to feel inside..._

_He raised a shaky hand, gripping at the chest's wooden lid harshly. For a moment he heard his own muffled voice screaming, before he slammed the lid shut. He sat there stiffly on the cold, hard cell floor for a while__... before returning to the world outside. _

_-**oo-**_

That old chest, how he abused its memory now.

It had belonged to his mother. She had kept it in the attic when she was still alive, filled with old relics and tribal heirlooms belonging to her family. How he loved sneaking up there and playing with the delicate little trinkets when he was younger. His mom would whoop his lil' behind when she caught him though! She had been such a beautiful woman; so pure and wholesome. His heart warmed slightly at the memory of his mother. He missed her so much. He missed the warmth within her touch; the love, shinning in her eyes when she smiled at him, a love that he was sorely starved for after her death. His thought back to the last few days of her life...

**_oOo¬Flashback¬oOo_**

'_Mom?' a five year old Paul called uncertainly to the still figure lying on the bed. _

_Hearing no answer, he began to panic, thinking the worst, but he quickly calmed when he saw the steady rise and fall of her chest. The child plopped down into the chair beside her bed, sticking his thumb into his mouth as he tugged at a dark curly tendril of hair at his temple. He didn't play with Jay or any of the others on the reserve after school anymore, he rushed home from school every day just to make sure his mom was still there. The doctors said she only had a few weekes left to live, and he dreaded the day he would come home to find her bed empty. They thought he didn't understand what death was, and he didn't really, all he knew was that it was when his mommy would go away and never come back._

_As he looked down at his mother's relaxed face, despite all the weight she lost and her brutally shaven head, Paul could help but think how beautiful she was. He missed playing with her hair though. 'The chemy?...chemotopy?' He finally gave up trying to repeat the word and settled for Chemo-thingy. The Chemo-thingy had destroyed her long, shiny black tresses, leaving only small patches of weird looking clumps, so Mom had just asked his father to shave it all off. It had been quite a shock to come home and find her so... freakishly bald. _

_He was so scared of losing her. His father already hated him for making her sick, and being the child that he was, Paul knew no better than to blame himself for her cancer too. His heart twinged painfully in his chest as he thought of life without his mommy around. Life without her love; without that soft smile reserved only for him, without her soft hands running through his hair, lulling him to sleep...He suddenly needed desperately to hear her voice..._

'_Mom?' Paul called softly again. He moved over to her bedside and reached out to touch her when-_

''_What are you doing in here?'' Xavier Delayne asked gruffly. _

_His cold, detached voice echoed in the small room and the boy flinched at both the sound of his father's voice and the seething hatred lurking in those dark eyes. He tensed as the man's harsh stare burned into him. _

_Beside him the woman on the bed had also been abruptly jerked from her slumber... _

_Paul opened his mouth to reply, but no words came forth. He bowed his head and lowered his eyes in resignation as he waited for the blowout. Whether he answered or not his father would still be mad. _

_Avikah Delayne was about to scold her husband for startling her like that when she glimpsed the cowering boy at her bedside. She could feel the open hatred her husband channelled toward their son, and a flash of white hot fury threatened to blind her as she glared at the dog she married, pun intended.  
><em>

'_Where the hell did this fucker get off blaming THEIR son for her cancer! Their FIVE year old son at that!' He was damn well lucky she couldn't get out of this blasted bed, cause she was sure to have strangled the bastard by now. These past months, she had come to hate the man before her with the same passion she loved him with. _

_As weak as she was bodily, her glare still made him falter. With one last resentful glare at his son, Xavier hurriedly excused himself from the room. In his absence, Avikah's rage was soon dimmed; for it was yet too taxing for her weak body to retain._

_Her angry countenance softened into that of sorrowful regret at the sight of her cowering child, for she knew that after she was gone, the relationship between father and son would only worsen. She raised her trembling hand and affectionately pulled the child closer, gently rubbing his back to get him to relax now that his father was gone. Her anger sparked once more at how her swearword of a husband had Paul so frightened. _

''_How was your day sweetie?'' She asked gently in hopes of getting him to open up. _

_The child climbed into bed with her and buried his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her familiar sent. _

''_It was alright, but I missed you,'' Paul relied softly after a while. Avikah leaned in, resting her chin atop his silken curls as she traced circular patterns against his back. _

''_Awww... how much did you miss me hmm?'' she teased lovingly. She raised her thumb and forefinger so Paul could see, asking, ''This much or...'' _

''_This much?'' She asked again, spreading her arms wide._

_Paul let out a delighted giggle at his mother's antics. '' I missed you this much!'' He cried adorably, spreading his little arms as wide as they could go. Avikah laughed and pulled him into her arms, planting a smacking kiss on his cheek, followed by long, wet sounding raspberry. The pooping sound made the boy in her arms dissolve into peals of delighted laughter, just as she had expected it would..._

**oo¬End Flashback¬oo**

''Fuck!'' Paul swore at the tears flowing down his face again. He was just an emotional wreck and that was _not_ what he needed to be right now. He needed to be as close to being his former self as possible _and_ pull it off convincingly. He tried to ignore the slight pain in his eyes but the scratchy discomfort against his sclera signalled that the lens changers he wore had moved around a bit. He let out a soft string of curses as he used his fingertips push the lens back into place over his irises. He took a deep breath, slowly pulling himself together as he let it out.

He suddenly stilled as he heard movement to his far left. He dropped to a crouch and tensed as familiar voices reached his ears. A deep longing churned in his gut as he watched Sam, Jared and-

'_Embry Call!' _He thought in belated shock, watching them move through the forest jostling each other playfully_._ _'Well it was about time...' _He thought approvingly, a savage smile on his lips.

'_Next would be that Black boy most likely...'_ he mused to himself.

He continued to watch as they each shifted; silently hoping the wind direction wouldn't change and reveal his presence...yet. As he watched, Paul noted that Sam's shift was the smoothest; his bones enlarged and elongated with violent cracking sounds as they rearranged themselves- the change itself lasting mere seconds; until a huge black wolf stood regally in the man's place.

Paul then cast his eyes to Embry and Jared's still human forms; adrenaline soared through him as his own wolf responded to the wild energy around then all. The two boy's frames racked with violent shudders as the transformation came upon then. Paul could already tell that it was much harder for them; they both still relied heavily on the rage to help then change. It was also still quite painful for then too, he decided, as he heard the muffled cries escaping both boys.

'_Eventually...'_ Paul hoped silently, _'...they would learn how to shift without having to call upon the rage.'_

Paul continued to observe the pack for awhile. From a distance, he watched longingly as they ran with Sam; trekking along to keep up with them, well, as much as he could in his human form that is. When they stopped at the lake for a drink, he admired the scene they painted; three huge wolves in all their vicious and untamed glory, spotted against the mountainous late autumn terrain; Sam being the largest of the three with his thick, all black fur and then the two smaller pups, Jared and Embry, both around the same size, with Jared's fur mostly dark brown, whilst Embry's was a soft pale gray.

He laughed affectionately when Jared smashed into Embry's slightly smaller canine form, knocking the pup face first into the icy waters. As Embry hit the freezing water; he let out a shocked yelp and Jared shifted back into his human form, shoulders shaking as loud howls of laughter tumbled from his lips.

A firm hand clasping around his nape stilled him instantly though.

''S..s...Sam?'' Jared questioned apprehensively. Surely the Alpha wouldn't-

**_Splash~! _**

Sam, now in his human form, had thrown Jared right into the water after Embry. Sam stood there silently, eyes dancing with mischief and a wicked smirk on his lips. They were wading around wildly gasping and spluttering as the water numbed they're bodies. He knew full well around this time the water was brutally cold with winter approaching and his two pups looked like...

'_They looked like wet CATS!' _Sam burst out into deep guffaws of laughter at the thought. Paul clamped his hands tightly over his mouth to stifle his own laughter at the debauched expression covering his best friends face. Jared sure as hell wasn't expecting that one!

''S...s...serves you r...right you b...bastard!'' Embry stuttered laughing as he ducked Jared's head under the freezing water.

The two boys finally managed to hoist their naked bodies back atop the wooden dock with Sam's help. Jared was the first to be pulled up and he instinctively huddled near Sam to soak up the Alpha body heat. As Embry was pulled out, he did the same, pressing his shaking, equally naked frame flush against Sam's in hopes of getting warm. Sam thought nothing of it for he knew even with their unnaturally high body temps, that pre-winter lake water was still a shock. He pulled both boys bodies against his own, welcoming their dark heads against his chest. He chuckled softly again as he gently brushed dripping tendrils of hair out of their faces.

Jared spread his thighs wider so Sam's left leg could go in between as he pressed himself even closer, wrapping his arms around the bigger mans torso as he did so. At Sam's right, Embry did the same, sending a devious smirk at Jared from across Sam's chest. Paul raised a brow at the pups' antics. It wasn't their closeness that caused the action but that smirk... they were up to something...

Those pups had come one _hell_ of a long way if they were actually thinking off... what he was thinking they were thinking! _'Hell, Jared had been afraid to even talk directly to Sam at first... and Embry! That boy couldn't even look Sam in the eye...'_ He reminisced fondly to himself with a hint of pride, _'...And look at em now!' _

He had to admit though, the three of them standing there like that...in the nude... It was DAMN HOT! O_O Especially with how those two pups were plastered against Sam so submissively...

'_They wouldn't do it, would they?'_ he wondered, staring suspiciously at the two naked boys in Sam's arms. _'Nahh, they wouldn't!' _he convinced himself, shaking his head. Paul soon ate his words as they both shoved Sam unceremoniously into the lake. Sam's loud shriek echoed through the area and soon enough it was followed by the laughter of two _very_ delighted pups. Paul couldn't help but laugh too as he watched Sam- his eyes wide and mouth gasping from the shock of cold water against his skin.

Through the shadows he moved forward stealthily, a broad smile playing on his lips as he watched Sam wade forward. He was right beside Jared and Embry now, hidden within the shadow of the huge Elm tree growing at the lake's edge. Sam was right in front to him, only a few feet away in the water. He was nervous to meet Sam after so long, but his wolf's need to rekindle its connection with his Alpha overruled any remaining hesitation...

''Need some help there Sam?'' Paul drawled softly as he moved from the shadows.

**_-oo-_**

* * *

><p><strong>O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O-O-O-O-O-O<strong>

* * *

><p>Dats all for now pups.<p> 


End file.
